Don't You Ever Forget About Me
Don't You Ever Forget About Me (traducido como: Nunca te olvides de mi) es una canción de la banda norteamericana de Post-hardcore, Sleeping With Sirens perteneciente a su primer EP acústico If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack Letra Original= The hardest thing I'd ever do Is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you But I'll do it And after all this time I shared with you It seems unfair to leave with nothing more than plain stares But I'll do it If it's for the best then I wish you well If it helps to say our life was a living hell Well then do it Then do it Then do it Don't you ever forget about me When you toss and turn in your sleep I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about The reasons why you close your eyes I haunt your dreams at night So you can't stop thinking about me Don't stop thinking about me Do you really think you could see this through Put on a smile and wear it for someone new Don't you do it 'Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love But every ounce I had I invest in you But no one said love's not for taking chances So don't you ever forget about me When you toss and turn in your sleep I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about The reasons why you close your eyes I haunt your dreams at night And so you can't stop thinking about me (can't stop thinking about me) Will you take me back in the morning If I promise to never act this way again Oh Oh 'Cause I'm so bad at being lonely But I don't know how (don't know how) I don't know how So don't you, ever forget about me Don't you, ever forget about me Don't you ever forget about me When you toss and turn in your sleep I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about The reasons why you close your eyes I haunt your dreams at night So you can't stop thinking about me (don't stop thinking about me) Just close your eyes And fall asleep tonight |-| Español= La cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer Es decir adiós y alejarme lentamente de ti Pero lo haré Y después de todo este tiempo Que compartí contigo Es injusto dejarte con nada más que unas miradas sencillas Pero lo haré Si esto es para mejor, entonces yo deseo tu bien Si ayuda a decir que nuestra vida fue un verdadero infierno Bien, entonces lo haré Entonces lo haré Entonces lo haré Nunca te olvides de mi Cuando te sacudes y das vueltas mientras duermes Espero que sea porque no puedes dejar de pensar en La razón por la que cierras tus ojos Yo perseguiré tus sueños durante la noche Entonces tú no puedes dejar de pensar en mi No dejes de pensar en mi ¿Realmente piensas que puedes ver a través de esto? Pon una sonrisa y ocupala para alguien nuevo No lo hagas Porque sé que no soy la persona más de amar Pero todo lo que tengo Lo invierto en ti Pero nadie dijo: 'En el amor no corres riesgos' Así que nunca te olvides de mi cuando te sacudes y das vuelta mientras duermes Espero que sea porque no puedes dejar de pensar en La razón por la que cierras tus ojos Yo perseguiré tus sueños durante la noche Y entonces tú no puedes dejar de pensar en mi (No dejes de pensar en mi) Me llevarías de vuelta en la mañana Si prometo nunca actuar de esta forma otra vez Oh Oh Porque estoy mal estando solo Pero no se como (No se como) No se como Así que nunca te olvides de mi Nunca te olvides de mi Nunca te olvides de mi cuando te sacudes y das vuelta mientras duermes Espero que sea porque no puedes dejar de pensar en La razón por la que cierras tus ojos Yo perseguiré tus sueños durante la noche Entonces tú no puedes dejar de pensar en mi (No dejes de pensar en mi) Sólo cierra tus ojos Y concilia el sueño esta noche Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Sleeping With Sirens Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Punk Rock